人間と妖怪
by kotoba ni dekinai
Summary: Janji yang mereka buat ketika bunga-bunga bermekaran


Youkai dan manusia...  
Manusia yang mencintai youkai...  
Seorang gadis manusia bersurai hitam panjang dan mengenakan kimono berwarna hijau lembut tengah duduk dibawah pohon bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Kelopak kelopak merah muda indah berterbanganan dan terayun dengan lembut oleh hembusan angin musim semi. Gadis itu menatap diam pemandangan sambil tersenyum.  
Ya... dia merasa bahagia karena seorang laki-laki bersurai perak panjang yang menemaninya. Warna rambut alami yang tidak mungkin dimiliki manusia, wajah tampan laki-laki itupun terlihat lebih pucat jika dibandingkan dengan manusia juga lambang bulan sabit dan goresan ungu di pipinya ,jemarinya yang lentik dan mempunyai kuku yang setajam bilah pisau . Lebih tepatnya dia adalah seorang youkai.  
"Ne...bunga sakuranya indah ya?" gumam gadis manis itu. Namun youkai tersebut hanya duduk terdiam tanpa membalas pertanyaan gadis manusia.  
"Sesshoumaru sama, apakah tiap tahun anda selalu berhanami?" Gadis itu bertanya lagi.  
"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.  
"Eh? Nande? bunga sakura hanya mekar setahun sekali, ini adalah peristiwa indah yang langka dan sayang sekali untuk dilewatkan" Balas gadis itu.  
Youkai itu menghela nafasnya, "tanpa berhanami tiap tahunpun aku sudah ratusan kali melihatnya," youkai itu berkata tanpa ekspresi, tapi pandangan iris emasnya melembut saat menatap manusia disampingnya.  
"Rin apa kau tahu aku ini berbeda denganmu?," tambah sang youkai.  
Gadis itu menatap sang youkai dan berkata, "Anda adalah youkai dan aku adalah manusia kan?"  
"Benar...di masa depan pun aku akan melewati puluhan bahkan ratusan musim semi lainnya," ucap sang youkai sambil mengelus lembut rambut gadis itu.  
"hmm... anda beruntung Sesshoumaru sama!" Sang gadis berkata riang.  
"Hn," balas sang youkai singkat.  
Sang Youkai hanya menatap bunga yang berguguran dalam diam. Dia berpikir apakah itu namanya keberuntungan? Bagi youkai yang telah berumur ratusan tahun sepertinya puluhan tahun adalah waktu yang hanya sekejap mata, tapi bagi manusia...  
"Katakan Rin, berapa hanami lagi yang akan kau lewatkan bersamaku?" Tanya sang youkai.  
Gadis belasan tahun itu berpikir sejenak, "mungkin aku akan melewati 50 kali hanami lagi bersama anda Sesshoumaru sama," sang gadis berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. Sang youkai hanya terdiam menatap gadis yang berpikiran sederhana itu.  
Manusia hanya mempunyai waktu yang singkat di dunia ini jika dibandingkan dengan youkai. Tapi hal itu tidak menjadi alasan untuk tidak bisa bersama. Ya... dia mencintai gadis itu.  
"Sesshoumaru sama sendiri? Berapa kali hanami lagi?" Sang gadis bertanya sambi tersenyum.  
Sesshoumaru tidak memberikan respon, tapi ia justru mengangkat gadis yang duduk disampingnya ke dalam pangkuannya. Wajah sang gadis menampakkan rona kemerahan.  
"Kalau begitu aku juga 50 kali," jawab sang youkai sambil menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala sang gadis yang sedang ia peluk.  
"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya gadis itu penasaran.  
"Karena melihat bunga sakura tanpamu tidak ada artinya untukku," jawab sang youkai.  
Sang gadis hanya diam terpaku mendengar jawaban tidak terduga dari Daiyoukai yang sudah lama ia cintai diam-diam.  
Tanpa ia sadari buliran air mata jatuh dari mata beriris hitamnya. Rin membalikkan badannya dan memeluk youkai yang memangkunya sambil menangis bahagia.  
"Kalau begitu anda harus berjanji untuk melihat bunga sakura tiap tahun bersamaku selama 50 kali kedepan, tidak...selama aku masih hidup."  
Tidak ada respon yang diberikan oleh sang youkai. Ia hanya membalas pelukan Rin.  
Ya...walaupun mereka saling mencintai mereka tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata cinta . Karena bagi mereka berdua kata-kata tidaklah cukup untuk mengungkapkannya.  
Youkai sendiri bukanlah mahluk berhati dingin yang tidak mengenal cinta sama sekali seperti yang selama ini dianggap oleh manusia. Karena sekali mereka benar-benar memberikan hatinya kepada seseorang, jiwa mereka selamanya akan terhubung dan sang youkai akan mencintainya tidak peduli apapun yang telah terjadi.  
"Ya... aku berjanji," jawab sang Daiyoukai singkat.  
Rin menatap sang youkai sambil tersenyum bahagia.  
"Aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dan bisa bersama anda," ucapnya kemudian.  
Untuk selanjutnya mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama duduk di bawah sakura yang rindang. Rin bercerita tentang kehidupannya di desa, dan Sesshoumaru akan dengan senang hati mendengarkannya.

_Walaupun tidak bisa selamanya setidaknya aku bersyukur karena boleh mencintai anda..._

_Selama tahun tahun yang akan lewat dimasa depan asalkan anda disampingku dan bisa tersenyum bahagia bersama aku tidak akan menuntut anda harus menjadi milikku seutuhnya._

_Dimanapun kau berada walaupun kita tidak berada di tempat yang sama dan dekat asalkan hati dan jiwa kita terhubung kita akan saling menemukan..._


End file.
